Victoria
by greenlilies
Summary: Rose habia tomado una desición que seguro cambiaria su vida y la de él. Ella camino hacia el, no dando tiempo de hablar porque sus brazos ya estaban rodeando su cuello y sus labios presionando los de él -feliz victoria, Scorpius- One-Shot


_**Declaimer:**__ no me pertenece excepto la trama, todo es de J.K Rowling _

_**summary: **Rose habia tomado una desicion que de seguro cambiaria su vida y la de el. Ella camino hacia el, no dando tiempo de hablar porque sus brazos ya estaban rodeando su cuello y sus labios presionando los de el -feliz victoria, Scorpius-_

* * *

**Victoria**

Había mucho ajetreo en el colegio, la causa: Quidditch. La gran final era hoy: Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, el ganador se llevaría la copa, ganando la gloria hasta el próximo año.

El gran comedor era un centro de cotilleos sobre cual de los hombres que jugaban estaban más buenos, amenazas hacia los jugadores del equipo contrario, y las sonrisas confiadas que se dirigían entre sí, con el claro mensaje de _"vamos a ganar, no se preocupen"_. Los ánimos – y los egos, no lo nieguen – estaban por las nubes.

Si le preguntaran a cualquier estudiante – no Slytherin – que cual casa iba a ganar, ellos dirían que Ravenclaw, pero si le preguntaran Rose Weasley, ella respondería que, _"no sabia". _Su atención estaba dividida entre la lealtad a su casa (N/A: ella es Ravenclaw) y su atracción hacia otra persona. El mejor amigo de Albus.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose había sentido atracción – o enamoramiento, ella no lo quería admitir – cuando él fue a pasar las navidades de cuarto junto con los Potters. Los únicos que sabían de eso, eran Albus, Dominique (N/A: Ya saben... la segunda hija de Fleur y Bill) y Cassie (su amiga)

Rose se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch rápidamente antes de que todos salieran, no quería encontrarse a nadie más. En el vestíbulo, choco contra algo o alguien que iba muy rápido en sentido contrario. Ella se sintió cayendo al suelo por el impacto, cuando una mano pálida y acogedora al mismo tiempo – y que ella reconoció de inmediato – la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que ella cayese.

– ¡lo siento, Rose! No te vi – balbuceo exaltado con un ligero color rosado en sus pálidas mejillas. Todavía agarrandola de la cintura él la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo.

– esta bien Scor, no pasa nada – le dijo ella ruborizada por el contacto de el – y... ¿ya no tienes que ir al campo? – le dijo unos minutos después lentamente que a Scorpius le pareció tierno. No es que ella quisiera que el se alejase. No, ella quería que el se quedase, pero, si perdía el equipo de el por falta de jugadores, ella se sentiría culpable (aunque no fuera su casa)

– ¿qué?... ah, si, ya debería... – murmuro apagado. Ella le miro a la cara y se arrepintió de ello, se había quedado estancada en los ojos de acero del.

Se quedaron callados un momento, pensando – los dos al mismo tiempo – _"¿me dejara besarlo (a)?. _Se decidieron acercándose poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, no conscientes de eso. Les quedaba tan poco, apenas unos milímetros y...

_Clap, Clap, Clap._

Unas pisadas rápidas, que venían hacia ellos. Se separaron rápidamente sonrojándose, las pisadas dieron vuelta en la esquina, y de pronto vieron a una túnica de Slytherin, precedido por la cabeza de Al. El los miro impasible para luego fruncir el seño cada vez mas, y mas, y mas. Hasta que exploto.

– ¿¡que rayos haces ahí, Scorpius!? ¡Tenemos un partido! – se señalo la muñeca como si tuviera un reloj allí, apurándolo, Scor asintió abatido. La miro, Rose casi pudo escuchar el clic de los engranajes en el cerebro de Albus, abrió la boca sorprendido y miro a Scorpius que al igual que ella, él estaba sonrojado – umm... mejor me voy... – se despeino el pelo nervioso y volvió a señalarse la muñeca y se fue de seguro a contarle a Dominique y Cassie del evento.

- umm... creo que deberíamos que ir al partido, ¿no crees? – ella asintió, sintiéndose no capaz de hablar. Se encaminaron al estadio – con una gran distancia de diferencia entre los os – ella para las gradas junto a Albus y el a los vestuarios, donde se ganaría un regaño por parte del capitán.

Ya en las gradas, la gente gritaba ovacionando a sus casas. Un rato después, los capitanes estrechaban sus manos para dar comienzo al juego que elegiría al ganador contra Gryffindor.

* * *

– ¡oh por Merlín, el partido fue alucinante! – a pesar de que Albus no jugara el juego (heredado de su abuela paterna) él era un fanático incondicional al Quidditch.

– es verdad, pero lastima que no gano Ravenclaw, tenia ganas de seguir viendo a Davies montado en su escoba – murmuro Cassie peinándose con los dedos su cabello, Dominique asintió de acuerdo con ella.

– ¡pero lo que mas me gusto fue el pase de Scorp... – Rose no siguió escuchando porque diviso al capitán de Slytherin estrechándole la mano a Scorpius que sonreía feliz por el logro.

En ese momento Rose tomo una decisión muy importante, que de seguro cambiaria su vida. Cuando el capitán de Slytherin se hubo ido, ella camino hasta Scorpius. El la miraba confundido pidiendo explicaciones, ella no le dio tiempo de pensar nada porque sus brazos rodearon su cuello tocando sus labios.

Él le agarro la cintura suavemente, presionando sus labios cada vez mas con los de ella, enredando sus dedos en el cabello platinado de Scorpius, Rose se apretó mas contra el. Sus amigos se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver a esos dos muy pegados en el medio del campo, donde al igual que los otros todo el mundo los estaban viendo como si fueran una alucinación creada por el cansancio de gritar.

Rose se sintió en cielo cuando las manos de Scorpius se apretaron mas a ella atrayéndola a el – como si eso fuera posible – Él, no quería que ella se escapase de allí, el aire se huía precipitadamente de sus pulmones, cuando se separaron lentamente, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en la noche. El todavía la sostenía contra su cintura impidiéndole escapar.

- feliz victoria, Scorp – le susurro contra sus labios antes de darle un beso casto con sus labios hinchados por el anterior beso.

* * *

**_¡oh, mi primer rose/scorpius!_**

_¡escribi tres fics en una semana! ¡estoy que ardo!_

_**¿que les parecio mi fanfic? **¿malo, ¿bueno? o ¿regular? **¡dejen review para saber su opinion!**_

_nos leemos..._

**_¡acuerdense del review!_**


End file.
